<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whose yoke? by HandmaidenOfHorror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856127">Whose yoke?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror'>HandmaidenOfHorror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Historical Hetalia, One-Sided Relationship, Power Imbalance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:55:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1242, Belarus asks Lithuania for protection against Mongol invasion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belarus/Lithuania (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whose yoke?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kievan Rus swallowed her pride and bowed before the heathen.</p><p>„I beg for your help,” she stated, careful not to show any emotion in her voice, „I cannot stand against the Mongol forces alone.”</p><p>„How could I refuse a beautiful maiden in peril,” he replied, kneeling down before her and grasping her hands in his.</p><p>„Give me your heart and I’ll give you my sword,” he said with a smile.</p><p>„<em>Obscene”</em>, Rus thought, but she replied with, „I’ll give you my heart.”</p><p>„Perfect,” the heathen purred and leaned down to kiss her, her subtly moving to avoid him kissing her on the lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's a deliciously creepy potential for Belarus and Lithuania's relationship. The history of the two nations is fascinating, in the middle ages the culture and language of the Kievan Rus dominated the Duchy of Lithuania despite politically being a subordinate part of the Duchy. I wanted to portray this complexity for a long time, and I hope this drabble conveys the disturbing athmosphere I had in mind.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>